The growth in a utilization of wireless local area networks (WLAN) has happened rapidly. One reason for this is that terminal devices of today are equipped with WLAN modems and thus capable of arranging the communication over the WLAN networks. This, in turn, has increased the availability of public WLAN networks in different location. The WLAN networks are accessible either for a charge or for free.
A challenge with the free WLAN networks is that there is typically no any kind authentication required. In other words, the network provider is not aware of parties who are using the network. However, there may be need to identify the users for example in situations in which the network is utilized for illegal purposes. The requirement for identifying the users of the WLAN network may be required by authorities either currently or in the future in at least some countries.
Some known methods for authentication, which are also applicable for free WLAN networks, exist. First known method is based on a combination of a username and password. The problem with such a solution is that this requires a way to deliver the credentials to users. This is typically arranged by requesting a registration of users through a registration process. This is slow and frustrating process for users, especially when there is need to access multiple free networks. A second known method is based on a use of EAP-SIM (Extensible Authentication Protocol for GSM Subscriber Identity Module) or EAP-AKA (Extensible Authentication Protocol for UMTS Authentication and Key Agreement) mechanisms. EAP-SIM is used for authentication and session key distribution using the Subscriber Identity Module, wherein the communication between the SIM card and the Authentication Centre (AuC) replaces the need for a pre-established password. EAP-AKA, in turn, is a mechanism for authentication and session key distribution using the UMTS Subscriber Identity Module (USIM), which also provides a corresponding way to get rid of pre-established passwords as in EAP-SIM. The problem with EAP based solutions, especially with EAP-SIM, EAP-AKA and EAP-AKA′, is that they are telecom operator related as the SIM and USIM are delivered by operators. Thus, they cannot be used in other operators' networks, since the required MAP operation for authentication is firewalled between the operators. Thus, the WLAN network provider shall make agreements to all telecom operators in order to offer the authentication for all possible users. In practice, this is not feasible.
Concluding above, there is clear need to create an easy to use authentication mechanism to be used in context of an accessing a certain service, such as utilization of a short-range wireless communication network.